Attention Deficit/Hyperactivity Disorder, AD/HD for short in the following description, refers to developmental disorder or behavioral disorder characterized by symptoms such as hyperactivity, impulsivity, carelessness, or the like. ADHD, which disturbs group behavior, is mainly observed among children and the symptoms usually improve as they come of age, but it is said that the symptoms may remain among some of the adults.
Although studies of ADHD are underway across the world, there are many issues that are yet to be unveiled such as the cause and mechanism of onset, relevance with other psychiatric disorder, effective therapeutic methods, and the like. Being a juristic person engaged in the field of clinical psychiatry, the applicant of the invention has been promoting studies of ADHD while working on treatment of ADHD patients.
Meanwhile, there are shown Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2, Non-patent Literature 1 and Non-patent Literature 2, as prior art documents considered relevant to the present invention.